Multilayer optical films such as reflective polarizers are designed to reflect light of one polarization orientation and transmit light having an orthogonal polarization orientation. These multilayer reflective polarizers are commonly used in display devices such as computer monitors, laptop computers, televisions, hand-held devices, digital cameras, video devices and the like. A multilayer reflective polarizer can improve performance of a display device by recycling and transmitting light that would otherwise not be utilized by a display panel in the device, thereby improving backlight efficiency and reducing power consumption.